Prison
In BitLife, the player can go to Prison. This will happen if the player commits a crime. They will be fired from their job and their new title will be "Prisoner". On iOS in August 2019, the background is changed to a prison background and the character's face will have a cage with bars over it. Characters can still get a prison job, but these are low-pay. There are also many more things to do in prison. Sentence The sentence depends on the kind and amount of crimes the player has committed. If the player goes to prison more than once, the sentence of the crime doubles each time. Years can be added by inciting a riot or being caught trying to escape. As of August 8, 2019, iOS players now can receive a death sentence if their crime is severe enough. It is also possible to receive a false sentence. They can also have a life sentence in prison and can be put into either a minimum, medium, or maximum security prison. Committing higher crimes gets a higher security prison and bad behavior in prison could move a character into a higher-level security prison. Escaping Each year, the player has an option to try escaping prison. The player will have to go through a minigame, which they can either quit immediately when the minigame starts. This will allow no consequences, but they can't escape jail again that year. If the player tries to escape, they have to get past the guard and get to the exit. The guard moves twice for every one move the player makes. However, the guard always moves to the player in the same line the player is at. If trapped by walls, the guard will be unable to make moves where the wall blocks them. If the player succeeds, they will gain back the freedom of going to the casino, seeking the doctor, and also get an achievement for escaping (if they have not gotten it yet). However, they may still be unable to adopt or find work in certain jobs because of their criminal record. If they fail or surrender (available if they make at least one move while escaping), they get locked back in jail and their sentence is lengthened. Successfully escaping prison multiple times in one life gets the Houdini ribbon. Emigrating legally to another country while as an escaped convict will not track the crimes committed unless the character returns back to their original country. Trying to enlist into the military or choosing "Call the police" to any scenario that applies will automatically get them caught and sent back to prison. In the latest update, there have been new escape puzzles. Maximum-security prisons have much more complex escape routes while minimum-security prisons have simpler escape routes. There is a mix of new puzzles and existing puzzles in each level of security. A prisoner brought back after escaping will most likely be sent to a maximum-security prison. Riots The player is able to start a riot in jail. A successful riot will cause some people to be injured and/or dead. If they fail at starting a riot, they will be assaulted by the other prisoners, and risk getting charged if they bumped into a guard but still gain respect. Depending on the severity of the assault, the player loses health. If the player gets caught starting the riot, their sentence is increased. They may only riot once per year. Minigame There is a minigame added. You have to collect 10 people in the minigame in order to start a riot. If you bump into a guard, the chain of the prisoners you collected, or into the wall, the minigame is over. Inciting a riot is a crime, and can be committed with years added to your sentence if your character's chain collides with a prison guard. On Android, getting charged for this crime is random but most of the time it will happen when the character riots. After a successful riot, the player will collect more prisoners in the chain on their next riot attempt. Appeals The player can try to send an appeal to one of three law firms. The player has to pay for the appeals to make this possible. If they fail, they can't send an appeal anymore. If they succeed, they will be found not guilty of their crimes and get released from jail. In some cases, they will remain in jail but will have a considerable number of years taken off of their sentence. The most expensive law firm is the best to pick as the chances of being found not guilty are high if you do so. Paroles As of the 8/8/2019 update, now, if you have a long sentence and serve a considerable amount of years in it without escaping, you can be sent on parole board. You will be asked a question. There is a chance that you pick the correct choice and get released early. If you turn on notifications while in prison, there is an opportunity to get paroled if you respond within an hour. Interacting with Relationships In nations that allow this, a character can set up a conjugal visit with their lover but to do so, the guards and the lover must agree before visiting. The visit is like a Hook-Up and the lover will not help escape from prison. The guards will not allow your character to ask for too many conjugal visits and will tell them to stop if they continue doing so too many times in a year. Characters may also send and receive mail from family and lovers but could risk having it confiscated by the guards. Family members may send CARE packages and your character may accept and use the item, ignore, or return to sender. If the package is returned to sender, the relationship will lower. Trivia * The player gets more events to try various drugs or alcohol than if they weren't in jail. The drugs and alcohol become more dangerous(?) and normal addiction rules still apply. * The player is able to end their lives in jail, ending their run. * If the player's family member dies, they won't be able to attend their funeral. However, their lover can still break up with them and they can wish them well, beg them to stay, or insult them one last time. They cannot assault because they are in prison. * The player's health declines quicker in prison, making them more susceptible to Diseases. Players with jail sentences of 50 years or higher likely will not survive to see their release. * As of August 8th, 2019, iOS players now can do more activities in prison, such as having conjugal visits with lovers and joining gangs. Some countries do not legalise conjugal visits and minimum-security prisons don't have gangs, so they are not always available. Conjugal visits cannot be done if the lover does not oblige. * Escape puzzles are harder in maximum security and need more precision and take much longer to complete. If your character was caught escaping, they will go to at least a medium security prison unless they have emigrated. Category:BitLife